conlingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:TimeMaster
. Admin Want to be a admin on here too? Yes please. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Head position Head position is wether it is first or last head first languages takes it naturally first and head is noun, verb and such (following examples gives head in bold) black cat on the sofa EmperorZelos 05:19, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : "Head position is whether ____ is first or last". What is the thing that is first or last? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:55, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Each part of the speech is considered "head" relative to soemthing else, in a noun phrase the noun is the head, articles, adjectives etc modifies the head (the noun), if its head first the noun is first, like in spanish "gato negro" "cat black" in a prepositional phrase the head is the preposition (due to its name) and so on, verb phrases have the verb as its head, you get the idea. Head first languages is either VSO or VOS, head final is SOV or OSV, OVS or SVO is predominately either one but not exclusively neccisery to either. and so on, the head position determine how alot in the language is placed, celtic languages are head first almost entirely if not entirely while japanese is head final :: EmperorZelos 18:34, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:46, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Alignment How did you think of the change on it? a bit more friendly? EmperorZelos 19:17, March 14, 2010 (UTC) : I think it looks good but you removed a lot of stuff as well. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:17, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Yepp, feel free to add what you see as neccisery to get the message across :: EmperorZelos 20:35, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Wikitable Any idea how to get those working properly like on conlang? EmperorZelos 21:01, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Well back sure to use the background color style working and not ugly. Otherwise I just copy and paste. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:50, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I have fixed so the wikitables can be used My name is Robert South. Over the course of 25 years I created a language, and I'm pretty proud of it and want to share it. I spent two days putting it on a page here. Emperor Zelos deleted it and blocked me for a year "because I was the only contributor. " Yes, I was the only contributor. I created it alone. It was a lot of work. How many of these pages aren't like that? I can't even contact Emperor Zelos about it because I'm blocked. Is there another administrator I can contact? So what gives? 12:08, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I'll unblock you, and talk to EmperorZelos about the reasons why he blocked you. The main reason I can think of is that the name is immature, as it is in all caps and it's just random letters that are unpronounceable. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:33, October 2, 2011 (UTC)